


SAZ

by Adose



Series: Code Geass One Shots [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adose/pseuds/Adose
Summary: What if Lelouch hadn't been looking at Euphy when he the order slipped from his mouth?





	SAZ

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am so late with this one, I can happily announce that many more of my 1k A Day one shots have been based around this topic. Basically if this fic interests you, I have more like it on the way! All publication dates are set to when I actually wrote them, even if I publish them on a different day.

  Lelouch narrowed his eyes as a pale outstretched hand waiting for his answer. It only took him a few moments to decide.

  "You... You are the worst enemy I have ever faced," the exiled prince announced, facing his sister. Lelouch grabbed her hand. "You win." Euphemia's face gave a surprised look.

  "Let's figure out a better use for this special zone of yours. Oh, but I won't act as your subordinate, all right?"

  "Right! Still, you don't have much faith in me, do you?" Euphy replied. Lelouch was taken aback.

  "Did you really think you could get me to shoot you just by threatening me?" she continued. The prince laughed inwardly, a small smile spreading across his face.

  "Oh, no, that's not it," he responded. Throwing his cape back in a usual dramatic style, he explained.

  "If I really order someone to do something, no one can resist. To shoot me, to dismiss Suzaku, any order at all."

  "Oh you're just being silly now," Euphy declared in a joking tone.

  I'm serious!" Lelouch uttered but kept his gaze fixed anywhere but her face. "For example, if I told you 'Kill all the Japanese,' it wouldn't matter how you felt about it, you'd still follow the order," he finished.

 

_"No... Please, I don't... No! I don't want to kill them!"_

 

  "Right, whatever you say," she teased. Lelouch sighed heavily and gave up. Euphy watched him as he walked over to his mask and picked it up.

  "We should probably go back out," the prince announced with a sigh.

 

_"Did I?!"_

_"You're right. I have to kill the Japanese."_

 

  "Yes, but after the SAZ has been established, we will be able to see each other without the formalities," the princess said, gesturing to the mask in her brother's hands.

 

_"Forget the order I just gave you! Euphy!"_

 

  Lelouch looked at her quizzically. Even though it meant the death of the organization he spent so much time building, he couldn't help but smile at her.

  "As long as Nunnally can live here safely, I will stay, too," he told her. Lelouch pulled his face guard over his nose and put on the mask. As the two walked out of the room in silence, he couldn't help but feel that their discussion had been too easy.

 

_"Sub-viceroy, where's Zero?!"_

_"All of you who call yourselves Japanese... I have a favor to ask! Could you all die, please?"_

 

  When they came into the light of day, both Euphemia and Lelouch stopped at the sight of Suzaku and some other guards unconscious on the ground. Neither of them moved for a few seconds.

 

_"Suzaku! He's just unconscious. But why?!"_

_"Umm... I was hoping you'd commit suicide, but you can't, can you? Well then, soldiers, please kill them all. Wipe them out!"_

 

  They waited for fifteen minutes before everyone had woken up. Suzaku claimed to have seen the green-haired girl he'd encountered at Narita, and Zero confirmed that she was the co-pilot of the Gawain.

  There were apologies for the mini "attack" and the masked man promised it would never happen again.

 

_"Euphy, no!”_

_"Halt!"_

_"Out of my way!"_

_"Damned terrorist!"_

_"Stand aside!"_

_Bang._

 

  Once everyone had recovered, Euphy and Zero made their way out on stage. A hush quickly swept over the crowd as they eagerly awaited to hear what would happen. The masked man stepped up to the mic first.

  "Ladies and gentlemen!" Zero's voice boomed across the stadium. The princess joined him.

  "Welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan!" she finished.

 

_"Princess Euphemia! What's come over you?! Stop this, please! This is...-" Bang._

_"General!"_

_"Forgive me, but I have to kill all the Japanese. Now then, all Britannians!"_

 

  Despite the fact that neither Zero nor Euphy had said much about the SAZ itself, the stadium was filled with the cacophony that was cheering. As far as they knew, this was the first time an inspiring Britannian and Japanese person had worked together.

  Their ten-minute speech had successfully made the Japanese gathered in the special zone feel confident about the princess' decision.

  

_"Kill the Elevens! All troops, exterminate the Elevens! Don't let one escape! Kill them all!"_

 

  After the speech, Zero and Euphy walked off stage. General Darlton and Kirihara Taizhou were discussing all formalities with the crowd, so the two royal siblings left.

  "See? Everything worked out okay," Euphy chirped happily as Suzaku filed in behind them.

  "We still have much work to do; I wouldn't get too excited too soon," the distorted voice of Zero reminded. However, as they walked together towards G1, the masked man was oddly hopeful of the SAZ's outcome.

  If it worked as proposed, both he and Nunnally could be there without living in fear. Yet his first doubts were still resurfacing. Euphy was so naive that the SAZ would work exactly as she planned.

   "Still, it's exciting," she declared, changing the direction of her excited expression to the mask. "And in time, I hope you'll decide to leave that mask behind whenever we do business." The masked man stopped walking and looked at the princess and her guard.

  "All in good time," Zero agreed hesitantly. He was constantly reminding himself not to let his guard down around Suzaku. But, it would be so much easier if the Japanese boy knew.

  "Euphy, could you leave Suzaku and me alone for a few minutes?" he requested. Euphy nodded.

  "Of course," she said, leaving the two alone without a single glance. Suzaku's face was guarded, leaving no room for emotion.

  "I know you don't approve of my methods, nor of the trust your princess has in me," Zero began. "However, I ask that for the time being, you set that aside."

  "What do you mean?" Suzaku asked cautiously, hands clenching slowly into fists. Zero sighed and reached up towards his mask.

  "Since Euphy knows, I think it's only fair that I show you," Lelouch revealed as he removed the mask and face guard. The surprise on Suzaku face was not as great as Lelouch had thought it would have been.

 

_"I didn't want to believe it."_

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I like scenarios that end with Zero's identity being revealed? Because I like scenarios that end with Zero's identity being revealed.


End file.
